Given to No one
by KoreanSwagger
Summary: Sasuke has been marked by Orochimaru. Sasuke went to Orochimaru for cocaine and Orochimaru gets his body. He falls in love with Naruto and Naruto finds out after they began dating. Sai and Sasuke used to date and now Sai was back into Sasuke's life. Sasuke needs Naruto, wants Naruto, will he get him? WARNING: YAOI AND LEMONS. sasunaru sasusai.
1. Chapter 1

As Sai looked out of the window in Sasuke's room, he sighed to himself, " He will never love me." He watched as Sasuke looked intently into Naruto's eyes. "He will always choose him," Sai thought.

"Naruto, you know Orochimaru won't let this go.. He will keep using me until I die. There is nothing we can do. I don't want you to get hurt. You are my responsibility." Sasuke explained to Naruto.

"Sasuke, why can't you let me help you. I can protect you. Stop seeing him. You have me, am I not enough. Can't you just be happy with this. You said Orochimaru let you walk out and he didn't stop you. Why do you have to go back? Don't keep giving your body to him!" Naruto started to feel a lump in his throat. He forced it back down telling himself that he needed to be strong in front of Sasuke.

Sai sat back down as he saw Naruto walk off and Sasuke turn back toward the Uchiha mansion. Sasuke walked into the room and sighed as he saw Sai. "Not right now, Sai."

"Sasuke, is there anything I can do for you?" "No, there isn't. This isn't your problem." "It is! I love you, Sasuke. I know you will never say it back to me but that won't stop me from saying it to you every day." Sasuke grunted and Sai heard the bathroom door slam shut. ' Is he going to cut himself again?' Sai asked himself. Sasuke has been cutting more and more since Naruto asked to be just friends. 'SNCHHHHH' Sai listened intently as he heard Sasuke sniff the white powder. Sasuke was trying so hard to quit but his emotions kept getting the better of him. He wasn't going to go to Orochimaru, he just needed something to calm him. As he felt his high, he breathed a sigh of relief and stepped back into the large bedroom.

Sai saw Sasuke walk out of the bathroom and new that he had snorted the white powder that made Sasuke less offensive.

He swayed over to where Sasuke was sitting on the edge of the bed and began to stroke Sasuke's thigh. Sasuke sighed knowing what Sai wanted and he didn't care anymore. He yanked Sai off the ground and threw him on the bed. As he began to unbuckle Sai's pants he kept thinking of Naruto. Imaging Naruto under him, he let out a soft and low moan.

Sai began to yank at Sasuke's hair bringing Sasuke out of his thoughts. Sai slid down and began to unbuckle Sasuke's pants. Lowering his head, Sai began to lick down Sasuke's chest. He continued down until he reached Sasuke's manhood. He began to stroke it softly. He licked the tip and watched as it twitched. Sasuke let out a small moan as Sai took Sasuke whole. Up and down Sai went on and on on Sasuke's lower region. Sasuke didn't care anymore, it was like when he was with Orochimaru. 'Just give Sai what he wants and then he will leave you alone for a while.' Sasuke thought to himself. Sasuke began to pant as he felt the feeling in his stomach. As he began to see white, he felt Sai take his mouth off of his manhood. Sai laid down on the bed and looked at Sasuke "I want you to cum inside of me." Sasuke needing a release stood up and held Sai's hips as he pushed into the unprepared hole. He began to thrust forcefully in and out as Sai began to scream Sasuke's name. "Unhh. Sasuke.. H-harder. Please." Sasuke grabbed Sai's member and began to pump furiously. He felt his climax coming. Sai was screaming as he began to see white. Sai came all over the bed screaming out Sasuke's name. As Sasuke felt Sai's walls tightening he thrusted twice more and came in Sa with a grunti. Panting, he pulled out and walked back to the bathroom.

Sai thought groggily as sleep began to take him, "He will never choose me."

Sasuke turned on the water and stepped in when he warmed up. He thought about Naruto and what they used to do when they were a couple. How good the sex felt. How happy Naruto made him feel. With Naruto, it had meaning. Now, it was because Sasuke didn't care. He was used to people using him and that was his norm now. He sighed quietly as he stood under the warm water running down his back thinking about the great times Naruto and he had. Naruto still cared about him, but not the way he used to. Sasuke knew it was his fault. He should have told Naruto about Orochimaru. At least Naruto was talking to Sasuke, but Sasuke wanted Naruto to love him again...

Thanks for reading. Please rate and review. This is my first story and first lemon.


	2. Chapter 2

Sai yawned as he opened his eyes. "I'm at Sasuke's house" he thought to himself. With his eyes fully opened, he remembered the night before. He pulled off the sheets and headed to the bathroom. Already naked, he stepped into the shower to remove the last of the evidence of yesterday night. He sighed as he felt the warm water hitting his back. Sasuke had slept in the guest room after the activity last night because Sai fell asleep on his bed. "Why can't we share a bed?" Sai asked. "Because we are NOT lovers." was Sasuke's reply. Sai turned off the shower and dried off. Sasuke wasn't home. He usually wasn't home until later in the evening. Sai was getting ready to leave when he heard talking outside. "Sasuke," Naruto began talking to himself, "I know you are going through so much and I know there isn't anything I can do to help, but I want you to know that I… I love you. I'm sorry that I didn't listen to you when you were explaining everything to me and I know that you have reasons for what you do. I just don't want you to hurt anymore….UGH, who am I kidding. I sound like a girl!"

Sai continued to stare at Naruto from behind the curtain. *Ding Dong* Sai walked to the door and looked out the peep hole even though he knew who it was. 'Naruto, why did you come now?' Sai thought to himself.

'What is he going to say when he sees me here…' He was taken out of deep though by the sound of the doorbell once more rung. "He must be out." Naruto inwardly cried to himself. "Why Isn't he here? I got enough confidence to come here and now I lost it because he isn't even here. I am so stupid." "Finally, you realized it, Dobe." At the sound of the deep voice, Naruto turned around. Facing the one he loved, Naruto began to cry. "Sasuke, I- I…. I love you so much. I am so sorry and I will do everything I can to help you. Please don't hurt yourself anymore. I just wanted you to be…..mmph." Naruto's words were cut off by Sasuke's warm mouth. "Dobe, you sounded like a girl."

"Urasai, Sasuke-teme, Why won't you tell me what is going on..." "Naruto, I can't right now. I need some time..." Naruto began to sink. 'Why doesn't he trust me...'

"Naruto, I know that you will always be there for me, and I will always be there for you, but I need to take care of some things and I don't want you to get hurt," 'WHY? why am I saying these things to Naruto, why can't I just tell him. I LOVE YOU, NARUTO!' Sasuke felt like screaming and crying. He felt so out of control. He couldn't control his emotions around Naruto.

"If you need anything, call me, and Sasuke," Sasuke looked at Naruto and his sweet face. "I love you." Sasuke breathed in harshly trying not to let his emotions get the better of him, "I love you too, Naruto. I really do."

Not knowing that Sai could hear and see everything, Sasuke wrapped his arms around the blonde boy and nestled his nose into his neck breathing in the sweet smell that is Naruto.

So sorry guys, I have been a bit blocked trying to make sure that I don't make the story boring. It is a bit difficult to start the story, hopefully it will be easier after my third or fourth chapter. Also, I need help understanding how to use because I don't know how to post new chapters on my previous chapter. Thanks for reading! ^^ please reveiw. Sasunaru forever.


	3. Chapter 3

Naruto made his way back to his small apartment thinking about Sasuke. He was a lovesick little fox. He cared so much about Sasuke yet Sasuke still felt so distant. Why doesn't he trust me. 'I trust him with my life and tell him everything he wants to know.' Naruto felt left out because Sasuke couldn't tell him what was going on. He unlocked his door and began to shuffle into his room to take a hot shower.

Sasuke went back into his large mansion seeing Sai standing by the window. Sasuke sighed aloud. "Sai, you should go."

"Why don't you treat me like you treat him. I have done everything for you…"

"I don't love you, Sai, I love Naruto. I am going to stop it all. Orochimaru, you, Itachi. It is all over. I am going to live happily like a normal person with the one I love. Why Can't you leave me alone and let me be happy? I have never led you on. You know that I don't love you…"

"I have sex with you…"

"You take advantage of me when I am not in my right mind. That doesn't really justify your love for me. You really need to go. I can't lie to Naruto anymore. He needs to know everything."

"I-I-I want you to be happy. I will go." Sai wanted to go and wrap his arms around Sasuke and laugh into his ear and have Sasuke hold him tightly and tell him that he loved him and picked him. Sai began to close the door behind him, taking his time wishing that Sasuke would stop him and beg him to stay. Nothing was said, no one stopped the door from closing, and Sai was not being held in strong arms. He was alone, outside his one-sided lover's house.

Sasuke picked up his phone and contemplated whether or not he should call or just show up and end everything. Truthfully, he was scared. He hated Orochimaru and knew that Orochimaru would not be happy to hear what Sasuke was about to tell him. Sasuke decided that he would do it in person to make sure it was completely over and that Orochimaru knew that Sasuke was serious. Sasuke grabbed his coat and car keys and made his way to where Orochimaru resided.

Stepping to the door, he knocked loudly with confidence and waited for Kabuto, Orochimaru's willing slave, to open the door.

"What do you want, Uchiha?" Kabuto said with animosity in his voice.

"I am here to see Orochimaru, let me in." Sasuke demanded.

Kabuto truly hated Sasuke. Sasuke was Orochimaru-sama's sex toy. Receiving all of Orochimaru-sama's attention. He was jealous. He has worked for Orochimaru-sama for years and he has never noticed Kabuto in the way that he wanted. Kabuto did all the dirty work for Orochimaru-sama, pampering him to the extreme yet Sasuke got the one thing that Kabuto wanted, and unwillingly at that. Sasuke hated what Orochimaru did to him every time he came.

"Orochimaru-sama, Sasuke is here to see you." Kabuto said will sweetness rolling off his tongue.

Orochimaru's voice came out surprised, "Why are you here? Did you miss me? Need my comfort?"

"It is over for real Orochimaru, no more coming back. You will never again take control of my body and defile me with your disgusting body. You will never again touch me and make me do things for your self pleasure. This time I will truly walk out of that door never to return, and you will do your best never to show yourself in front of me."

"Have you forgotten, my dear Sasuke, that I own you. I own your body, mind, soul, and spirit. Every part of you is mine. And have you forgotten what I have given you to make you mine. Have you forgotten the wonderful substance that calms your soul?"

"You own nothing of me. I no longer need that filthy crap that you got me addicted to. I will be leaving now."

"Alright, you may leave. Remember that I am a man of my word. You will not be permitted to come back, if you come back, you will never leave again. You will be held prisoner under my will and you will be my sex toy for all eternity. Remember Sasuke, I will not go back on my word."

Sasuke shivered mentally feeling the words hit him with such force. He felt scared and sick. He wanted to vomit or inflict pain on himself. Orochimaru made him feel like this.

Sasuke walked out shutting the door for good. 'Never again' he said to himself. He has erased them from his life. He can be happy with Naruto now. He can have the happiness that he has always wanted. He knew that going cold turkey on the cocaine was going to be hard, but he had Naruto to help him through it all. Reaching into his pocket, Sasuke drew out his cellular phone and dialed Naruto's number. Naruto picked up on the first ring, "Sasuke! Are you okay? Did something happen?" "Naruto, I love you. I love you so much. Everything is okay now. I want to be with you."

Naruto was speechless, blushing, and trying to think of what to say next. "I love you too, Sasuke. I want to be with you."

"I am coming to you. Stay where you are."

Sasuke jumped into his vehicle and sped to Naruto's apartment. Closing and locking his car door, he ran up the steps to Naruto's door and knocked hurriedly. Naruto opened the door dressed in pajama pants. He was blushing and looked so innocent. Sasuke pushed the door open and grabbed Naruto hugging him tight. "Please let me stay with you, let me love you..forever."

"Yes, Sasuke. Yes." Naruto said, his voice hitching on the verge of tears.

Sasuke grabbed him closed the door, pushing Naruto against it, began to kiss his sweet lips while holding his beautiful body close to him. Naruto began to kiss back reaching his arms around Sasuke's neck. Sasuke began to grind into Naruto while Naruto encouraged him with muffled moans.

"Sa-Sasuke, I want…"

"I want you too." Sasuke said grabbing Naruto and hoisting him up into his arms while Naruto wrapped his legs around his waist. Sasuke continued to kiss him pushing against the door and stopped to see where he was supposed to go, finding the bedroom in a matter of seconds. He quickly walked toward the large bed and laid Naruto down on the soft orange sheets carefully like Naruto would break. Naruto reached up and pulled Sasuke's lips toward his own. Sasuke began to travel up Naruto's chest softly and began to go under his shirt thinking about how annoying it was. They broke their kiss to remove the seemingly annoying shirts and pushed there bodies closer feeling the comforting heat of each other's bodies. Naruto began to moan when Sasuke began to massage his perked nipples. Sasuke broke the heated kiss and began to travel down to the tan boy's neck kissing oh-so-softly. All of the sudden, Sasuke began to suck harshly at the spot below Naruto's ear. Naruto gasped loudly at the intense pleasure. Sasuke nipped softly at the certain spot creating a hickey. He licked down Naruto's chest toward his left nipple. Naruto moaned as Sasuke began to lick and nip at the small bud. As Sasuke sucked the left nipple he pinched and massaged the other.

"P-Please, Sasuke, please touch me." Naruto said in between moans.

Sasuke felt as if he wouldn't be able to contain himself and thrust into the small blonde without restraint. He made his way to the small boy's thighs, unbuttoning the bottom and unzipping the zipper. He began to lick around the navel going lower and lower as he pulled the pants and boxers down. After he completely removed the pants and boxers, he felt a weird feeling called true love in his stomach. He saw the young boy's beauty. He felt as if his heart was about to explode. This boy in front of him loved him. He leaned down and kissed the tip of the erect member. Hearing Naruto gasp, he took the whole organ in his mouth. Naruto has never felt such pleasure, Sasuke's mouth was so…warm. He tried to keep himself from thrusting into the hot cavern that was pleasuring him so much. Sasuke began to remove his own pants and boxers and was as naked as the boy before him.

Naruto began to feel a pull in his stomach. The intense pleasure was pooling in his stomach. He began to twitch and burst into Sasuke's awaiting mouth. Sasuke drank all of the salty substance with bliss shown on his face.

"Sas,Sasuke, please. I want it."

Sasuke looked at Naruto's sweaty, beautiful face, eyes clouded with pleasure and lust. Sasuke nodded and presented three slender fingers to Naruto's awaiting mouth. Naruto began to suck on each of them coating them evenly with saliva unknowingly making Sasuke's member grow more than knowingly possible. Sasuke was throbbing. He needed release. As Naruto finished his administrations to the slender fingers, Sasuke was massaging Naruto's thigh preparing him for the intrusion. Sasuke began to circle the small hole and began to press him. Sasuke continuously looked at Naruto's face for any look of discomfort or pain. "Sasuke, please hurry."

Sasuke pressed his first finger in slowly and began to pump in and out. He began to push the second in with as much care as possible not wanting to hurt his lover. Naruto felt like he was about to explode and started to push down on the fingers moaning when he felt it go in. Sasuke looked a bit startled but soon realized what Naruto was doing and began to pump and scissor him looking for a certain place.

"Sasuke!" Naruto said with a loud moan informing Sasuke that he had found that special spot. He began to brush it and added his third finger stretching and thrusting into the preparing hole.

"Sa..ahh,Sasuke, mm. I'm ready..put it…ahh..in now."

Sasuke felt as if he was about to lose control listening to the sweet voice. He removed his fingers and pumped himself a few times before putting the tip of his hot, throbbing organ against the prepared hole. Pushing in slowly, he began to moan, feeling how tight Naruto was. Naruto began to moan and contemplated pushing himself onto his lover's organ. All of the sudden, Sasuke began to push all the way in making Naruto moan very loud.

"Yes, uhhn, more, Sasuke. More! Please!"

Sasuke lost himself and gave up to the pleasure thrusting into Naruto

"Harder, Sasuke."

Sasuke obeyed and began to thrust harder and deeper.

"Yes,Yes, Sasuke. Please more." Naruto felt his lips moving and heard words of pleasure realizing that was him. He felt so good. The pleasure was overcoming him. He felt the need of release.

"Sa-Sas, mnnn. Ahh! I can't hold it. I'm coming soon."

Sasuke began to grunt pushing in deeper if that was possible, his thrust began to lose rhythm as he began to lose himself to the feeling pooling in his stomach.

"I am too, come with me."

Naruto could only nod his head and moan loud. He began to pant hard knowing his end was coming..

"Ahh, Ahh, ahh, SASUKE!"

"Na-RUTO!"

They cried in unison as they came. Naruto's seed hitting his stomach and the feeling of extra pleasure feeling Sasuke burst inside him. Sasuke pulled out and laid down next to Naruto holding him close. Naruto's head on his chest hearing the raven boy's heartbeat, knowing that this was real. He began to drift off to sleep. Sasuke felt happy and for once loved. He knew that this is truly what he wants and no matter what would continue to love and cherish this man in his arms. Closing his eyes he smiled happy for once with no worries. Letting go of the past and looking forward to the future. Knowing that it will be with the man he loves…Forever.

**Well, I decided to end it. This is my first story and I truthfully lost the feeling in this one. I did want it to end happy because that is always the best ending. (:**

**Thank you for reading and sorry if I disappointed you. I did write another story…**

**~KoreanSwagger**


End file.
